kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Cedric (KQGS)
Cedric is an owl character that appears in King's Quest Chapter III: Once Upon A Climb and is mentioned in King's Quest Chapter IV: Snow Place Like Home. He is inspired by Cedric the Owl from the original series. Background Graham first saw Cedric when he was growing up a young owling in a tree Graham had planted not long after he first became a knight in Daventry. Cedric is quite famous in the world, and a popular figure, as such there is a line of memorabilia related to him including Cedric coffee mug. Valanice (KQGS) threw out Graham's favorite Cedric mug because it was growing mold inside of it. He learned about this while exploring the Ice Palace (KQGS) (near Tanalore (KQGS) and Avalon (KQGS)) and was a little upset at his wife. In time he would become the familiar to a wizard. Presumably some years later, Graham met Cedric (who was visiting his family) in the same tree, now with the castle missing. He helped Graham reach Serenia, and helped him save his shrunken family from Manny and Mordack (KQGS) plot.. Cedric has a father, and a mother, and a sister. He may have also had a brother named Bohar, and another named Gordar at one time (or his 'sister' is actually his brother).Unused information. Personality and traits Cedric wears a pair of spectacles (glasses). Time Travel Puzzle Perhaps due to time travel, or rather just more of Graham's unreliable narrating Cedric can be knocked out of a tree and eaten by a badger. Continued trying to move into the 'future' results in Graham taking Cedric from the Badger and joining in on the feast, before resetting the story back to the past. Graham must move around time periods as he ages over time. He first reaches his future (30s story present self) he sees Cedric's family cold and shivering nest on a rock on the ground. The badger is able to run off with Cedric easily. Graham is able to get 'shovel' from the future era, moving a trellis in the middle time era to the correct position, taking a seed from an earlier period, burying those seeds in the right positions in the earliest era, using the trellis to grow a thorn vine, etc. Each time Graham returns to his first period he resets everything from the beginning to correct his story to claim he brought those items from his own hometown before he came to Daventry, until every thing is in the correct position and place to save Cedric. In his second version of the story more or less assuming he put the tree in place in the right position the badger will knock cedric out of the tree, and run off with it leading to the same dead Cedric outcome. The correct position requires planting the tree, planting a trellised Spiniferous Thornweed plant to the right of it, so that the Badger gets caught in the thorns and cannot knock Cedric from the tree. After doing this Graham is able to move on with his current story of Graham looking for a companion. See also *Cedric the Owl *Cedric's wardrobe *Archimedes Behind the scenes Cedric is inspired by the character of the same name that appeared in King's Quest V: Absence Makes The Heart Go Yonder. Cedric in the reboot universe wears glasses, rather than a monocle. Certain material above never became accessible in the game, but is included here for completion sake. Cedric's sister is called that in the file names. However there are two lines in which that sister is actually said to be a he, that she wears a bow on her head (she doesn't have a bow in the game itself), and that she is either named Bohar or Gordar depending on the line. Cedric's backstory is considerably changed from that he was given in the The King's Quest Companion in which he is an immortal or near immortal Owl Familiar who came over with Graham during the first Withdrawal, and is perhaps actually Archimedes in disguise (and Crispin is actually Merlin). While exact events of KQ5 haven't yet been described Chapter 3 appears to suggest he was visiting his family in the tree, rather than visiting 'a friend' as he did in the original game. Another difference is Cedric is quite famous in this universe's timeline that Graham has met him previously, knows about him quite a bit, whereas in the original universe they had never met, nor did Graham know who Cedric was when they first met. Crispin's counterpart has not been named in the series. References Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Owls (KQGS)